


Broken Promises

by KriegerHarris1118



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegerHarris1118/pseuds/KriegerHarris1118
Summary: The last thing Beca remembers as she feels herself being dragged a short distance away, is that she wishes she would have listened to Chloe. She wishes that she hadn’t gotten so caught up in her work and had taken an Uber like she promised because if she had, she would have been home by now and in the arms of her best friend instead of lying on a cold, dirty, New York street, struggling to stay awake, certain that she’s about to take her last breath.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request fill. I'm really excited about this one so I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!

When Beca and Chloe had first moved to New York following their graduation from Barden, they had immediately invested in a safe, reliable car that they could share to get them where they needed to go. At first, Beca had been dead set against the additional expense of a car payment and car insurance payment, stating that they lived in New York and had plenty of public transportation options available to them that would allow them to get where they needed to go while also allowing them to save money.

When Chloe pointed out however, that because of Beca’s tendency to lose track of time when she was working on a mix, she would most likely be traveling home late at night, which would only make the redhead sick with worry as she wondered whether or not Beca was safe wherever she was on her journey home. Beca couldn’t help but change her mind, especially when Chloe broke out the puppy dog eyes, a look that Beca could never resist no matter how much she wanted to.

For the most part, Beca was able to take the car to work with little to no issues in regards to Chloe being able to get to and from work. Both the brunette and the redhead left at the same time in the morning so Beca had absolutely no issues dropping Chloe off at the vet’s office before heading to the recording studio and Chloe got off work early enough each night to where it wasn’t a problem if she walked home or took the subway home, allowing Beca to have the car for whenever she managed to pull herself away from her mixing station to head home for the night.

Tonight was no different, or at least it wouldn’t have been different had their car started this morning. At first, Chloe had been completely against the idea of Beca finding her way home, alone, later that night after she got off of work. It was only after Beca promised her that she would not only leave work earlier than she normally did, but also call for an Uber and stay inside the studio until the Uber arrived, did Chloe calm down enough to allow them both to head off towards their respective jobs.

Beca had intended on following through with the promise, she really had. But as she worked through a particular difficult part on her current mix, the promise she made Chloe slipped further and further to the back of her mind to the point where, while she did manage to leave the studio when she promised Chloe she would, she completely blanked on her promise to take an Uber. Instead, making her way out of the building, headphones pressed firmly over her ears, her mix on repeat in hopes that inspiration will strike, as she made her way towards the nearest subway station.

For the most part, the first part of Beca’s trip was relatively uneventful, but as she neared the halfway mark, she began to feel a bit uneasy. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling uneasy, she just could tell that something wasn’t right, that something was off.

Sliding her headphones down so that they were resting around her neck, Beca picked up her pace, quickly glancing behind her, a sense of relief washing over her as she realized that she wasn’t being followed. She was so concerned with what was behind her however, that she didn’t notice the man stepping out from the shadows ahead of her until it was too late.

Before she even had time to register his presence, his arm was rising above his head before immediately swinging down towards her, something hard and cold striking her across the head, sending her crashing to the ground.

The last thing Beca remembers as she feels herself being dragged a short distance away, is that she wishes she would have listened to Chloe. She wishes that she hadn’t gotten so caught up in her work and had taken an Uber like she promised because if she had, she would have been home by now and in the arms of her best friend instead of lying on a cold, dirty, New York street, struggling to stay awake, certain that she’s about to take her last breath.

* * *

 

When Chloe first realized that she was head-over-heels in love with Beca Mitchell, she immediately went to work trying to figure out the perfect time to tell the brunette. She first planned on telling Beca how she felt about her following their ICCA finals performance, a confession that was made sweeter by the fact that they won. Unfortunately, before she had the opportunity to put the plan in action, unable to extricate herself from the swarm of celebrating Bellas in time to do so, she was watching Beca run down into the audience to kiss Jesse.

For the next three months, Chloe did everything that she could do to move on and get over Beca, not wanting anything to get in their way as the co-captained the Bellas, leading them to back-to-back ICCA titles. The second that Fat Amy let it slip however, that Beca and Jesse had broken up right before the start of the semester, all the progress that she had made went right out the window and she was right back at square one, back to being head-over-heels in love with Beca.

Before Chloe could even begin to plan a way to share her feelings with Beca, however, Fat Amy ended up flashing the President of the United States, forcing Chloe to put any desire she had to share her feelings with Beca on the backburner, unable to focus on anything but preparing the Bellas for Worlds, knowing that unless they won, the Barden Bellas would cease to exist.

After that, despite the fact that she was most definitely still in love with Beca, Chloe decided that right now was simply not the right time to tell Beca how she felt, a decision that was only solidified when Beca rejected her after she expressed her regret of not experimenting more in college (though even Chloe had to admit that Beca would have had absolutely no way of knowing that she was attempting to tell her how she felt).

It wasn’t until Beca and Chloe moved to New York, forming their own little bubble of coexistence, that Chloe seriously started to consider telling Beca how she felt again. She finally felt like it was the right moment, that they were both finally in the right place to where they could build something real and meaningful without life getting in the way.

So while the idea of Beca not having the car to get her to and from work had initially worried her, the more she thought about it, the more excited she got, unable to see the fact that Beca would be home at a reasonable time tonight as anything but an opportunity to finally tell her how she felt.

For the rest of the day, Chloe spent every spare moment she had planning out the perfect love confession. She knew that a big, romantic gesture was out of the question. As much as she loved them, loved the idea of someone running through the airport to confess their love for her or running away with the love of her life after they interrupt her wedding to the wrong person, begging her not to go through with it, from the many Bella movie nights they had had while they were at Barden where Beca would sit there and grumble about how dramatic and over the top these confessions were, Chloe knew that Beca preferred something simple, something straightforward and honest.

So when Beca texted her during her lunch break and let her know that she was planning on leaving the studio around six, Chloe decided that the best course of action was to cook a simple dinner for them, followed by them curling up on the couch to watch whatever they could find on television, which would be the perfect time for Chloe to tell Beca how she felt.

* * *

 

When Beca first began to come to, she immediately knew that something wasn’t right. Instead of making her way towards the subway, she was lying on the ground, her face pressed against what felt like the cold, hard surface of concrete. To make matters worse, she had a splitting headache, ringing in her ears, and what felt like a gash on her forehead judging by what she assumed was blood dripping down her face. Beca knew that something wasn’t right, but she honestly didn’t care… as her eyes grew heavy once again, unconsciousness starting to take over once again, all Beca could think about was Chloe. She just needed Chloe.

When Beca began to come to for the second time that evening, she no longer had any memory of anything that had happened that day. Gone was the memory of her promising Chloe that she would leave work early and take an Uber home when she came to the realization that her car wouldn’t start. Gone was the memory of her making her way out of work and towards the subway, so caught up in her latest mix that she forgot about her promise to Chloe. And gone was the memory of waking up, her face pressed against cold concrete, her head throbbing, forehead bleeding. The last memory Beca had was of her and Chloe making their way to the gas station down the block after they decided that they just had to have some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

So when Beca woke up in the back of an ambulance, her head throbbing, face stinging, without her best friend by her side, the best friend that had just been by her side, she immediately began to panic, thrashing around, trying to get free so she could go save the woman she loved. Unfortunately, before she could break herself free, before she could even attempt to explain to the paramedics that the woman she loved was in danger, she began to feel her eyelids growing heavy, unable to resist the pull of unconsciousness from the newly introduced sedative coursing through her veins, unable to think about anything other than the fact that she will never forgive herself if something happens to the woman she loves. 

When Beca began to come to for the third time that evening, the first thing she realized was that she was no longer strapped into the back of an ambulance, but was now resting comfortably in a hospital bed, attached to a number of different machines. The second thing that Beca realized was that she had limited time to figure out where Chloe was considering the fact that her eyes were already growing heavy. Luckily for her, moments after she came to this realization, a nurse came walking into her room, immediately starting to fill Beca in on what had happened and where she was. And while Beca knew that this was important, while she knew that she should be listening, the only thing that Beca could focus on as she slowly drifted off once again, was the fact that the nurse had informed her that Chloe was on her way.

* * *

 

When Chloe first made the decision to tell Beca that she was in love with her later that evening, she was genuinely excited, ready to hopefully take the next step in her relationship with her best friend. However, by the time she got out of work and made her way towards the grocery store to get what she needed for dinner, she was in full on panic mode, unable to ignore the possibility that things might not turn out exactly as she hoped.

What if Beca didn’t feel the same way that she did, what would happen then? Would they still live together or would Beca decide that she no longer felt comfortable sharing an apartment with Chloe and move out? And if Beca did move out because she no longer felt comfortable living with Chloe, would their friendship survive or would things become increasingly awkward until eventually, they just were no longer in each other’s lives? Beca was Chloe’s best friend, her everything… she wasn’t sure if she could survive not having the brunette in her life, even if it meant that they were never anything more than just friends.

It wasn’t until Chloe made her way back into their apartment, arms full of grocery bags, that she finally started to feel better. Setting the bags on the kitchen table, Chloe couldn’t help herself as she looked around the apartment, wondering if her days here were limited. As she did this, her attention was drawn to the collage of photographs her and Beca had hanging up on one of their walls. Moving forward to get a better look, Chloe couldn’t help but let a smile grace her face as her eyes darted from picture to picture, taking in all the different memories that her and Beca had shared over the years. The longer she looked at these pictures, the less worried she became about telling Beca that she was in love with her. From the moment Beca had shown up at the activities fair during her freshman year, catching Chloe’s eye from across the quad, they had been inseparable, forming a bond that for a long time, not even they could explain. From that point on, no matter what obstacles were thrown their way, that bond just continued to grow to the point where they were now living together in New York, managing to so seamlessly fit into each other’s lives that it was honestly like they were one person. Chloe still wasn’t sure what would happen once she told Beca how she felt… she still didn’t know if Beca would return her feelings, but the one thing Chloe did know was that no matter what, they would be okay.

* * *

 

After deciding once again to continue with her plan of telling Beca how she felt about her, Chloe quickly went to work preparing dinner and cleaning up the apartment, knowing that she had limited time to make sure everything turned out perfectly.

It was a little over an hour and a half later when Chloe carefully pulled out the buffalo chicken mac and cheese dish she had made, setting it on the hot pad in the middle of the table. Sprinkling some green onions on top of the mac and cheese, Chloe made her way back over to the counter where she quickly sliced the garlic bread and mixed the salad she had prepared, bringing them over to the table as well before making her way towards the fridge to pull out the wine that she had bought for this special occasion, knowing that Beca would be home any second now… or so she thought.

Sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Beca to walk through the door, Chloe watched the clock on the wall, watching as fifteen minutes passed and then thirty, without so much as a text from Beca letting her know where she was or that she was running late. By the time forty-five minutes had passed, Chloe was starting to get angry, absolutely convinced that Beca had simply gotten caught up in a mix, completely unaware of the fact that she was supposed to of been home forty-five minutes ago.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Chloe went to work putting the salad and wine back in the fridge to keep them cold before turning back to the table to cover the casserole dish and garlic bread with aluminum foil, sliding both dishes back into the oven to keep them warm until Beca got home.

She had just closed the oven door, turning on the oven at a low temperature, when the sound of her phone ringing from inside her purse filled the room, making the redhead jump slightly. Making her way over to her purse, Chloe fished out her phone to see a local number that she didn’t recognize. Thinking that it might be Beca, calling from another phone since she had a habit of letting hers die and forgetting her charger at home, Chloe quickly pressed the answer button.

“Hello?” Chloe answered.

_“Hello. This is Dr. Mills from New York-Presbyterian Hospital, may I please speak with Chloe Beale?”_ Dr. Mills asked.

“This is her. Is everything okay?” Chloe asked, her heart starting to race.

“ _Hello Miss Beale, I’m calling because of Miss Beca Mitchell. She was brought into our emergency room earlier this evening and you are listed as her emergency contact.”_ Dr. Mills informed the woman calmly.

“What!? What happened? Is she okay?” Chloe asked, panic filling her body as she went into auto-drive, running over to the stove to turn it off before rushing back to the door, stumbling as she attempted to get her shoes on.

_“Unfortunately, I’m unable to share any medical information over the phone, but if you are able to make your way down to the hospital, I will be able to fill you in on Miss Mitchell’s condition in more detail_.” Dr. Mills stated.

“Yes, yes, of course, I’ll be right there.” Chloe said, ending the call before Dr. Mills was able to say anything else, not willing to waste any time.

Shoving her phone into her pocket, Chloe quickly grabbed her purse before rushing out of the apartment, not bothering to wait for the elevator as she made her way down the stairs two at a time, bursting through the front doors of the apartment complex onto the street, thankful that they lived on a relatively busy street as it took her no time at all to hail a cab.

Despite the fact that their apartment was only fifteen minutes away from the hospital, Chloe felt like it took forever before the cab was pulling up at the entrance of the emergency room. Throwing what she was sure to be too much cash into the front seat of the cab, Chloe all but sprinted into the emergency room and straight up to the receptionist desk.

“Beca… Beca Mitchell… I need to see Beca Mitchell” Chloe managed to gasp out, her chest heaving from the short run from the cab to the desk… she really needed to start working out again.

“And you are?” the nurse on duty asked, the expression on her face indicating she clearly did not appreciate Chloe’s demands.

“Chloe… Chloe Beale. I received a phone call from someone named Dr. Mills a little bit ago saying that Beca had been brought into the emergency room earlier this evening and that I needed to come down to the hospital immediately.” Chloe said, growing irritated at the behavior of this nurse and how slow she was moving as she made a phone call, knowing that Beca was lying somewhere in this hospital in who knows what shape, all alone.

“You can have a seat in our waiting area, someone will be with you shortly” the nurse said, the tone in her voice letting Chloe know that it would do no good to argue.

Turning on her heels, Chloe made her way over to the waiting area just a few feet away, taking up residence in one of the empty chairs, her leg bouncing nervously, eyes glued to the pair of doors in front of her, waiting for someone… anyone to walk through them and tell her that Beca was okay.

Just like the short cab ride to the emergency room from their apartment, Chloe felt like she had been sitting in that waiting room for hours before a middle-aged woman made her way through the doors, calling out her name.

“I’m Chloe Beale” Chloe said, jumping out of her chair and making her way over to the doctor that had called her name.

“Hello Miss Beale, I’m Dr. Mills, we spoke briefly on the phone.” Dr. Mills said, extending her hand, shaking Chloe’s, which she hadn’t noticed was shaking until just now.

“Is Beca okay? What happened?” Chloe asked, desperate for answers.

“Miss Mitchell is currently in stable condition. She was brought into the emergency room earlier after what was believed to be a mugging with a pretty big bump on the back of her head as well as a pretty deep gash on her forehead. Furthermore, based on the fact that Miss Mitchell has been in and out of consciousness since she was found, we do believe that she has sustained a moderate concussion, but do believe that she will make a full recovery with appropriate rest” Dr. Mills said.

“Can I see her?” Chloe asked, trying to process everything she had just been told, thankful that Beca was okay, but knowing that she wasn’t going to truly feel better until she saw her best friend.

“Of course. Follow me.” Dr. Mills said, leading her back through the set of double doors and through the hospital, coming to a stop outside of Beca’s room.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. Just call for a nurse if you need anything or have any questions.” Dr. Mills said with a reassuring smile before turning on her heels and walking away, leaving Chloe standing there outside of the hospital room.

Turning to face the door, Chloe takes a deep breath, steadying herself, before pushing the door open gently, making her way into the dark room, prepared to be there for Beca in whatever way she needed.

* * *

 

Chloe wasn’t sure how long she sat there, her hand in Beca’s, waiting for the brunette to wake up, but when Beca’s eyes first started to flutter, Chloe couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, as she sat forward in her chair.

“Beca?” Chloe called out quietly, gently brushing the brunette’s hair out of her face, careful to avoid her injuries, hoping her touch would help draw the brunette into consciousness.

“C-Chlo?” Beca responded, blinking her eyes a few times to allow them to adjust to her surroundings before finally meeting the bright blue eyes staring at her in concern.

“Hey you.” Chloe said, her voice cracking, unable to hold back the tears any longer, her entire body wracked with sobs as she finally allowed herself to break.

“Chlo… hey… come here.” Beca said, scooting over slightly in her bed, clearly wanting Chloe to climb in with her.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Chloe said, wiping furiously at her cheeks, trying to pull herself together… after all, she wasn’t the one currently in a hospital bed.

“You aren’t going to hurt me, now get over here.” Beca said, holding her arms open for the redhead, who immediately climbed into bed with her, tangling their legs together, burying her face in Beca’s neck, a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Chloe apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize, dude.” Beca said, pulling the redhead tighter into her, figuring she was apologizing for crying.

“I do though. This is all my fault.” Chloe sobbed.

“How is this your fault?” Beca asked, her face scrunching up in confusion, ignoring the sharp pain in her forehead as she did so.

“Because I was the one that made you leave early. If I had just kept my mouth shut, you would have left work at the same time you always did and this wouldn’t have happened.” Chloe said.

“Chlo… no. This isn’t your fault. First and foremost, while the details are a little fuzzy right now, I do believe you made me promise to take an Uber home, something I clearly forgot to do considering I was found near the subway, not near the recording studio. Second of all, even if you hadn’t made me promise to leave work early tonight, I still would have.” Beca said.

“You would have?” Chloe asked, her face scrunching up in confusion… Beca never voluntarily left work early.

“Uh yeah… I kind of uh, thought we could go to dinner and uh, talk.” Beca said nervously, internally cringing at how unsmooth that was.

“About what?” Chloe asked, curiously.

“Uh…” Beca said stupidly, not entirely sure that this was the best time to say what she needed to say.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.” Chloe said.

“I’m in love with you.” Beca blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer.

“What?” Chloe choked out, lifting her head to look at Beca, her eyes wide, shocked at what she just heard come out of the brunette’s mouth.

“Uh, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about… that I’m in love with you… have been for a while. I just… I know you might not feel the same and I understand if you want to move out and all that, I just… I couldn’t not tell you.” Beca said with a shrug.

Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Beca was in love with her. Beca Mitchell was in love with her, Chloe Beale. Looking back up at Beca, she could see the brunette’s face start to fall, could see the brunette starting to retreat back into herself, clearly taking Chloe’s silence as a rejection. Not wanting Beca to go another second without knowing how Chloe felt about her, Chloe responded in the only way she knew how… she kissed her.

The moment Chloe’s lips touched Beca’s, it was like the final puzzle piece was put into place. Immediately moving to deepen the kiss, Chloe knew that Beca was it for her, that she would spend every day of the rest of her life falling more and more in love with the brunette, loving every second of it.

Beca, on the other hand, was completely shocked the moment the redhead’s lips touched hers, completely expecting Chloe to tell her that she didn’t feel the same way. When Chloe deepened the kiss however, Beca couldn’t help but respond, her entire body on fire, brain fuzzy, completely wrapped up in what the redhead was doing with her mouth… with her tongue… only breaking apart when oxygen became a necessity.

“Wow.” Beca said, her chest heaving, eyes heavy with lust, unable to stop herself from glancing down at Chloe’s lips, desperate to just lean and capture them once again.

“Wow indeed.” Chloe said, unable to keep the smile off her face as Beca kept glancing down at her lips.

“So uh… does this mean you feel the same way?” Beca asked, wanting to make sure she wasn’t reading this wrong.

“I uh, I made you dinner.” Chloe said in response.

“What?” Beca questioned, not following the redhead’s train of thought.

“Tonight. I made you dinner tonight… buffalo chicken mac and cheese because I know it is ~~~~your favorite. I thought we could have a nice dinner and then watch a movie or something and then I was going to uh, tell you that I was in love with you.” Chloe said.

“Wow. What are the chances that we both decided to tell each other how we felt on the same exact day?” Beca questioned, wonder in her eyes.

“Well, I mean, the Bellas always did say we had a weird connection.” Chloe said with a laugh, remembering how many times Beca and Chloe had freaked the rest of the girls out when they somehow knew what the other was thinking or feeling without having talked to them or even seen them.

“True, true.” Beca said, a huge smile breaking out across her face.

“So what now?” Chloe asked.

“Well, as much as I would really love to kiss you again, I’m pretty sure that if I did, I wouldn’t be able to stop and I don’t know about you, but I hadn’t exactly imagined our first time happening in a hospital bed.” Beca said.

“You’ve imagined our first time?” Chloe asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

“Shut up.” Beca said, her face turning tomato red.

“Sorry. Continue.” Chloe said, a teasing grin on her face.

“Anyway, as I was saying, as much as I would love to kiss you again, I don’t think I could stop myself, so for right now, I think our first step should be getting me out of here and back home, and then once we are back home, we can start the first day of the rest of our lives together.” Beca said.

“The rest of our lives, huh?” Chloe asked, a smirk on her face even though her heart was beating a mile a minute at Beca’s words.

“I know we haven’t even technically started dating yet or anything, but you’re it for me Chlo.” Beca said, surprised at how calm she was despite the heaviness of her confession.

“Good. Because you’re it for me too, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe said, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek.

“Good.” Beca said, pulling Chloe into her once again, pulling the blanket over them, letting the redhead get comfortable, reaching over to turn off the soft light above her bed.

“Hey Becs?” Chloe questioned softly.

“Yeah?” Beca asked.

“Promise me something?” Chloe asked.

“Anything.” Beca said.

“Take an Uber next time. I don’t think I would survive if I lost you.” Chloe said.

“How about I just stay home next time?” Beca proposed.

“That sounds good to me. Love you.” Chloe said, feeling herself slowly falling asleep, the stress of the past few hours finally getting to her.

“Love you too, Chlo.” Beca said, pressing a kiss to the redhead’s forehead before closing her eyes, allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

Beca got out of the hospital the next day with strict instructions to take it easy for the next week. And while this wouldn’t be the last time that Beca got caught up in a mix and forgot to do something that Chloe asked her to do, the next time their car didn’t start, Beca kept her promise and stayed home for the day, loving her mini-vacation with Chloe so much, that sometimes, she told her boss that her car wasn’t working even if it was, just so she could spend the day in the arms of the woman she loved.   

 


End file.
